This invention relates to a pump seal protection apparatus. The invention finds particular application in the protection of a mechanical seal for a pump which is used to pump difficult liqids, such as slurries. The invention is not however limited to this kind of application.
A conventional mechanical seal for a pump is constituted by relatively rotating seal rings on the shaft and casing which are spring-loaded into sealing contact with one another. High pressure service water is used to isolate the rings from the pumped liquid. If, for some reason, the service water supply should fail, the pumped liquid is able to gain access to the seal rings. If the pumped liquid is abrasive slurry, the sealing surfaces can be scoured with the result that all sealing efficiency is lost and the pumped liquid can get to the motor bearings with disastrous consequences.
The object of the present invention is to provide a protection apparatus for the mechanical seal.